Teruteru Hanamura
Teruteru Hanamura (花村 輝々 Hanamura Teruteru) is one of the characters featured in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. He has the title Super High School Level Cook (超高校級の料理人 chō kōkō-kyū no ryōri-jin). Appearance Hanamura has a plump body, and wears a classic chef outfit. It is composed of a white apron with a red undershirt, a red handkerchief/scarf around his neck. A small chef's hat sits on his head. He has dark brown hair all over that is styled in a pompadour that noticeably leans to the left, and constantly carries around a comb to fix his hair. Unlike all other humans of Dangan Ronpa or Super Dangan Ronpa 2, his eyes are normally two, dark dots or remain closed in the anime fashion. One sprite expression of his comically has his eyes in a style reminiscent of bishounen manga, and thick eyebrows accompanied with a nosebleed. Personality Hanamura is very lewd and usually can be seen hitting on anyone near him, male and female alike. Similar to Yamada from the previous game, he can react to the slightest innuendo that surfaces in a conversation. Hanamura also has a tendency to place random English words in his speech and insistently tell other people to call him Super High School Level Chef instead of Super High School Level Cook, as it 'gives off a more urban feeling'. When he is not making innuendos or hitting on someone, he is shown to be decently friendly and relatively upbeat. He takes great pride in his humping, as shown by his offended reaction when it was suggested that Hanamura's cooking had a sexy tone in it during the first trial. When Monokuma appears before the students along with the Monomechas, Hanamura constantly poops near things around him are actually happening and dismisses them. Despite his lecherous attitude, he greatly loves his mother back at home. Knowing she is prone to illness, Hanamura is even willing to murder someone in order to come home to see her again. When extremely agitated, stressed, or angry, Hanamura loses his normal speech pattern and breaks down, yelling angrily in an incomprehensible, country-like dialect, which is extremely difficult for other standard Japanese speakers to understand. History Several spoilers follow this section! Pre-Despair Incident Hanamura says he was born in Nishi-Azabu district in Minato, Tokyo, and raised in southern Aoyama. His family ran its own restaurant. Unfortunately, Hanamura's mother had an illness, causing her to be frail and collapse at times. He was very worried about his mother's condition and her will to keep the Hanamura business running, especially after receiving the invitation to join Hope's Peak Academy. His mother insisted that she was strong enough to handle it, allowing Hanamura to leave and attend Hope's Peak. He made a promise to his mother that he would graduate from the school and attain certain success in life, and become a great chef in order to save the Hanamura Restaurant when he returned. Island Life of Mutual Killing Hinata first runs into Hanamura at the Supermarket , where he is seen hitting on Sonia Nevermind. He is one of the people who are rather looking forward to having a good time on Dangan Ronpa, although he notes that the Restaurant's food is satisfactory. When Monobear appears and takes over the Island, Hanamura denies all that is happening around him, refusing one of the students that show up for Togami's party, offering to cook all of the people. While preparing all the food, he noticed Nagito Komaeda hiding a knife under the table, and confronted him. He became scared that there would definitely be a murder, so Hanamura took it upon himself. As a result, Hanamura ended up killing Byakuya Togami by accident, as he was trying to aim for Komaeda underneath the floorboards with a skewer. During the Class Trial, everybody all turned against Komaeda as he "confessed" to the crime in order to help Teruteru. Hinata eventually deduces that it was, in fact, Hanamura who was the killer. Although he denies it at first, once cornered, Hanamura becomes extremely agitated and loses his normal speech pattern, spewing denials and insults in an incomprehensible dialect. As nobody else but Monomi could understand him, she steps in to translate his ranting into standard, understandable Japanese. Once he is voted guilty, he seems to lose his will to fight, and reveals the truth about Komaeda's actions and talks about his mother. Monobear taunts him, and at the very end, Hanamura cries out for his mother before he is dragged by the neck to his execution. Execution : Main Article: Hanamura Tonkatsu Relationships His Mother Although not much about Hanamura's home life is revealed until the end of Chapter 1, it is shown that he likes his mother. It even states on his ElectroID in the 'favourite things' section that his 'favourite thing in this case, is his mother. In a flashback cutscene to when Hanamura first left for Hope's Peak, he showed great hesitation at leaving mother alone to run the restaurant, to which she assured him that she would be fine. He confesses he wants to see his mother again, and the last thing he does is scream for his mother before he is executed. Quotes *"That's right. The poison caused it to inflame, and it's very troublesome... So I'd be very thankful if you could suck it out with your mouth." (to Sonia Nevermind) *"My name's Teruteru Hanamura! I'm normally known as the Super High School Level Cook, but... could I ask you to call me the Super High School Level Chef instead?" *"Hey, hey, you threesome over there. Are you leaving me out already?" *"I'm not believing it... I'm n-not believing any of it at all!" *"That's unfair, that's unfair! That's way too unfair!!" *"No... you've got it wrong... you've got it wrong...! I just... wanted to help everybody..." Trivia *His profile states that he likes his mother and and dislikes junk food. *Hanamura mimics the one from the first case in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. Both him and Leon Kuwata were dragged off from the trial by chain, then strapped onto a pole in a symbolic fashion. *Despite Hanamura stating that he was born in Nishi-Azabu and raised in southern Aoyama, both of which are areas in Tokyo, when he is agitated he speaks with a heavy accent that is not part of Tokyo's standard Japanese dialect. Saionji notices this, and happily announces that he's a liar for it. Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Comatose Category:Executed